


My Destiny

by toph51496



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, M/M, could be read as slash or gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toph51496/pseuds/toph51496
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's thoughts as he waits for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Destiny

I once met My Destiny a very long time ago.  
He had fair skin, bright blue eyes, and hair that was golden like the sun.  
We met in town square, rivals at first,  
But soon we became the best of friends.  
Together we fought many battles and defeated numerous villains,  
Until one day he had to go off and fight where I could not follow.  
Of course, I did anyway, but I was too late, and he fell.  
And as he lay dying in my arms, I promised I’d wait  
Until he returned.

I went home to my friends  
And they ran to my side.  
And soon I watched them all heal and continue on with their lives;  
They got married, had children, and eventually passed on.  
I couldn’t stay much longer,  
The old ways I knew were changing.  
So I began travelling  
All around the world.

I saw new countries form and old countries fall,  
A war to end all wars,  
Then a second one, even worse.  
There were many great rulers both at home and away,  
And so many more I’d rather punch in the face.  
But yet I still waited, through all of the suffering and pain,  
In hopes that My Destiny would come back to me one day.

Time started to fly by, first by years, then by decades and more,  
I started to forget some things from back home.  
The look of one friend’s hair,  
The sound of my mentor’s voice,  
And the way the house smelled when my mother would bake.  
But I never forgot his laugh, or his smile,  
Or the way the sun reflected off his hair,  
The way he’d tell me his secrets when we were alone,  
And even the way he’d slap me upside the back of the head.

After many years, my friends started to come back,  
First just one, then many more.  
They would live their lives, some long, some short,  
Then they’d die again, and be reborn.  
Every time they were different, sometimes just the color of their hair or their eyes,  
And a couple, quite hilarious times, even their genders were interchanged.  
But it was never him,  
I could never find him.

One day I sat under a tree in the park with a book,  
It was fall, the days were getting shorter, the trees starting to shed their leaves.  
There was a group of young men playing soccer before me,  
And I’d glance up at them sometimes as I sat quietly and read.

Suddenly the ball hit my head with a thud,  
I heard a few gasps, and the sound of footsteps running towards me.  
“Oh my God!” someone yelled, “I’m so sorry man, it got away from me!”  
I brushed away the hand the guy offered down to me,  
“I’m fine!” I growled angrily, “I don’t need your help!”  
But the guy grabbed my arm, and pulled me up off the ground.  
And to my surprise, as I turned to look,  
My Destiny was staring right back at me.

His eyes were still blue, and his skin was still fair,  
And he still had that gorgeous sun-like blonde hair.  
Then I looked down, his hand still held mine,  
And he looked too, laughed awkwardly, and yanked it away.  
“Do I know you?” he asked, hand scratching the back of his neck,  
I shook my head no, and wiped tears from my eyes,  
He tilted his head, looking at me, “But you seem so familiar, like we met long ago.”  
I just smiled back and whispered “If you only knew.”


End file.
